The Old Past
by TheFanfictionMaster
Summary: What would happen if Firepaw never came and it was some other cat? This is my first Warriors fanfiction and I cant fit all of the characters because all of the clan characters are going to be there so R&R and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This takes place before The book Warriors: Into the Wild, but all of the characters still exist but I will be making changes to the story because you know that Firepaw/heart/star is a main character that makes a lot of decisions.

* * *

Dawn was walking around her house when a Twoleg kit ran up to her and stroked her _These Housefolk have semi-rough hands but it feels so good_. Dawn let out a purr, then the Housefolk kit ran away to his kin. Dawn yawned, it was getting late but the garden door was open. Dawn walked outside and sniffed the air, _I smell a mouse, or that's what I think it is?_ being a curious kit she scurried through a hole in her white garden fence and bounded into the woods. She ran and ran until she caught a strong scent of cat. Soon three lumbering cats were standing over her,

"What are you doing here little kit?" A big golden-brownish tom meowed

"I wonder," A pale blue-gray she-cat prodded at her side

"She is healthy" The she-cat said. Then a small dark gray with white markings (like a wolf) tom leaped onto her,

"I caught a vole-no-mouse-no-squirrel!" The mewed excitedly

"Wolfkit what are you doing out here!" The golden tom shouted, but the blue-gray she-cat just laughed

"That's another kit"

"But it doesn't smell like any other clan?" Wolfkit sniffed Dawn.

"Whats your name?" The She-cat meowed

"Dawn!" Dawn held her head high

"Mine is Bluestar, and this is Lionheart" They both bowed there head slightly

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I want to hunt! Or do things by myself!"

"what about your mother?" Wolfkit asked

Dawn looked down, "My mother's housefolk sold me to other housefolk"

"What are Housefolk?"

"They are Twolegs" Lionheart said

"Well Dawn would you like to join our clan?"

"What!" Lionheart hissed at Bluestar, "She is a _kittypet!_" Lionheart whispered

"Well she has no kin, she wants to be with other cats, so she can learn our ways."

"Ok" Lionheart said

"Yay a new littermate!"Wolfkit yowled

"We are part of Thunderclan, you will have a naming ceremony at camp." The trip to camp was hard but Dawn was small enough to be carried. They arrived at camp and one cat padded up to them,

"Is that who I think it is!" The Calico cat meowed "It is, Dawn!"

"Brightfur how do you know this kit?"

"Well she is mine,"

"But she said she was sold to Twolegs as a kit"

"She wasn't sold, she was taken."

"Then you do have kin,"

"Hollykit! Come see your sister!"

"Sister?" a small kit walked out from the nursery

"This is your sister," Brightfur looks at Bluestar, Bluestar nods, "This is Dawnkit"

"Hi!" and then Brightfur watches as the three kits play all day.

* * *

A/N  
I know this chapter is short but oh well, here are the descriptions

Dawnkit: white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Hollykit: All black she-cat with leaf green eyes

Wolfkit: Wolf colored tom with ice blue eyes

Blackkit: Black tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes

Brightfur: Calico she-cat with ocean-blue eyes

Darkheart: Black fur with a few tiny white splotches and leaf green eyes

Family- Brightfur and (you will see)

Kits: Hollykit and Dawnkit

Family- Darkheart and Goldentail

Kits: Wolfkit and Blackkit


	2. Chapter 2

A/N all of the characters that I make up are not the original but look like them and have (for some of the characters) the same name for example

Hollykit from my story may look alike and have the same name but is not the same as

Hollykit from the book because I just like the name Holly and The black with green eyes texture

So in the story these following characters don't exist from the book:

Jayfeather

Hollyleaf

Leafpool

Fireheart/star

Dustpelt

Foxtail

and Bridleface was not Redtail's mate

You may be mad but I don't really care, I suck at coming up with names

* * *

Hollykit and Dawnkit were playing when a strange black kit with faint gray striped padded up to them.

"What is a _kittypet_ doing here!" The black kit said with discust

"She is my sister and she is a clan cat now!" Hollykit said with her head high

"Well she shouldn't be here," Then The black kit jumped on her and started to tug on her scruff

"Let go!" Hollykit yelped and two she-cats padded out of there den. But Dawnkit had put her hind legs an the black kit and heaved him off of her then hissed

"Im not _that_ easy to beat!" She said spitting, but the black kit crouched and got ready to pounce when the two she-cats had arrived and yelled

"Blackkit! She is apart of our clan, and you will respect her!" A night black she-cat with golden colored swirls on her tail yelled at him

"Sorry mom," Blackkit shrunk down and lowed his head.

"Just don't do it again" Then the she-cat picked him up by the scruff and carried him away into the nursery.

"Who is that?" Dawnkit whispered to Brightfur

"That was Goldentail, Wolfkit's and Blackkit's mother"

"Oh"

"Who is there father?"

"Darkheart"

"Ok, who is my father?"

"You will see soon." Then two cats ran into the clearing

"Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw..." A red colored tom said panting. Then another reddish brown tom came into the clearing

"Oakheart! Redtail!" a cat spat,

"Oakheart is with me," Redtail said

"We need a medicine cat quickly!" he yelled and the medicine cat, Spottedleaf, ran to him.

"Lets go, and we need a couple of warriors that can carry a cat."

* * *

The four warriors and one medicine cat had not returned in a while when suddenly the five cats and two cats hanging from there jaws ran into the middle of camp. Spottedleaf quickly grabbed the smaller black tom with a white streak on his chest and hurried into the den. The small looking cat had gashes running deeply into his skin. A bunch of cats gathered around the Highrock as Bluestar yowled for a clan meeting and Brightfur took a seat next to Redtail with her kits beside her.

"Cats of Thunderclan," she waited a second "We have grave news, Tigerclaw has been killed." gasps were heard throughout the clan.

"No!" and a gray tabby tom ran out into the clearing. Then other cats came into the clearing like Longtail, Darkstripe (the gray tabby), and Goldenflower to grieve his still sat upon the Highrock.

"Longtail, Darkstripe, Goldenflower, and I will keep vigil tonight." then she stepped off the Highrock and sat at Tiderclaw's side.

"Oh" After a few hours Brightfur went to the nursery with Hollykit and Dawnkit and Redtail went to the warriors den. In the morning Dawnkit woke up and yawned while she stretched her little legs. Most of the clan was up but she wasn't used to waking up this early. She padded out of the nursery and to her mother who was sitting with Redtail and Hollykit.

"Hello" Brightfur mewed to her kit,

"I think it is time to meet your father"

"Ooooo really!" she yelped excitedly

"Yes and here he is," Brightfur rubbed her head against Redtail's chest purring. Dawnkit looked at them in surprise

"But your red and-and Hollykit is black but HOW!?" She meowed helplessly. The two cats purred,

"My brother was mostly black," Redtail stated

"Who was that?"

"Patchpelt"

"Come onnnnn Dawnkit I want to go play!"

"Ok!" and Hollykit and Dawnkit raced off to play and Redtail and Brightfur watched them happily.

* * *

A/N I might say this a lot but I will try to make longer chapters and sorry for the short chapter and also a lot of things changed by Tigerclaw dieing instead of Redtail so just pretend that Brambleclaw/star or Hawkfrost or Tawnypelt or Mothwing never existed and pretend that wasn't a major part of the story. I'm trying to make the story different from the books but I'm trying to make everything work, which is kind of hard. and TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN YAY FREE CANDY (p.s I'm thirteen but I like to trick or treat because really, who doesn't want free candy?!) 10/30/13


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours of playing Dawnkit went to the medicine cat den because she got a thorn in her paw pad. She went inside and saw the black tom she had seen when they brought Tigerclaw back.

"Who is that?" the medicine cat came into the clearing and mewed hello to the kit.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a sweet voice

"I got a thorn stuck in my paw," Dawnkit held her paw up to show Spottedleaf

"Oh I can get that out very quickly."

"Can I ask you something?" Dawnkit meowed as Spottedleaf took the thorn out.

"What?"

"Who is that cat over there?"

"Oh he is Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw's apprentice but he will be fine soon." Spottedleaf got the thorn out and Dawnkit said thanks then padded out of the den.

* * *

It had been a few moons and now Hollykit and Dawnkit were 4 moons old! Mostly they just played, ate, and listened to the elders stories all day. Since Dawnkit knew who her father was now Redtail was spending more and more time with her and less with his apprentice, Dustpaw. One day Hollykit had decided it was about time for them to explore. Dawnkit and Hollykit silently left camp but what they didn't know was that Dustpaw was following them. soon they were far away from camp when Dustpaw leaped from the undergrowth and pinned Dawnkit down.

"Help help!" she yelped but Dustpaw quickly put a paw over her throat all she could gag was,

"Hollykit... go get... help!" and Hollykit raced to the camp.

"Well it will take her awhile so let me kill you slowly," he said with a evil smirk as he slashed a cut onto her shoulder. She pushed him off with all her might and he lost his balance and then they circled each other.

"Redtail might spend all his time with you but I will always remember his training!" Dustpaw spat

"Is that what this is about, my father?!"

"Yes if you hadn't come along he would have trained me more and I would already be a warrior!" Dustpaw was really angry.

"Well that's not my fault!" Dawnkit was limping because of her hurt shoulder.

"Well if your out of the picture then Redtail will train me." Then is surprise Dustpaw leaped on Dawnkit and continued to scratch and gnaw at her leaving bites, cuts, and bruises. Then she felt the weight fly off of her, she looked up to see Ravenpaw fighting Dustpaw, who was his brother. Hollykit, Spottedleaf, and Redtail came into the clearing and as Dawnkit blacked out she saw Ravenpaw dragging Dustpaw's battered body to the camp.

* * *

She woke up hours later and Bluestar asked her what happened and Dawnkit told her the story.

"Well I will have to talk to the clan." then she padded out and a pale ginger tabby cat walked in

"I'm so sorry are you hurt!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry about Dustpaw." She put her head down then padded out.

"Who was that?" Dawnkit asked Spottedleaf who was tending to her wounds.

"That was Sandpaw, her and Dustpaw were great friend who deeply trusted each other and did everything together."

"Oh" Then a small white bluish furred she-cat padded into the medicine cat den with leaves in her mouth.

"Oh high Firekit did you get the leaves I sent you to get?" she said sarcastically and Firekit looked at her with a wild look.

"You sent me to get leaves?" then the kit padded over to Dawnkit

"Hi! I just saw Redtail's and Brightfur's new kit!" she jumped up and down excitedly. Then a yowl was heard and Dawnkit heaved herself up and padded into the clearing and sat next to her family.

"Cats of Thunderclan, Dustpaw has betrayed the warrior code and brutally hurt a kit." She starred blankly at the cats, "He is in the medicine den getting better so that he can go soon. I think that Ravenpaw should be a warrior now for defending my deputies, Redtail's, lost kit Dawnkit from Dustpaw's attack." yowls of agreement came out of every cat. "Sadly your mentor, Tigerclaw, died a few moons ago and cannot be here so I ask Redtail, in honor of his daughter, to award Ravenpaw."

"I will." Redtail said with his head high.

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his , do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do."

"Then by the powers of of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ravenwing. Starclan honors your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warriors of Thunderclan."

Then Bluestar rested her muzzle on Ravenwing's head and the clan was shouting,

"Ravenwing, Ravenwing!" Ravenwing held his head high in pride.

"You shall sit vigil tonight." Bluestar finished then congratulated the warrior and left into her den.

The next day Dawnkit and Hollykit wanted to go see there mother. They walked into the warrior den, but she wasn't in there. she was then told by another cat that she was in the nursery. So she padded to the nursery and found her mother, father, and two little kits. One was a smoky colored she-cat and the other was a ash colored tom. They both had gaping jaws.

"There so cute, who's kits are they?" Hollykit asked

"There mine, This one is Ashkit and the other one is Cinderkit," Brightfur was smiling at the two kits. Ashkit is a ash colored tom with blue eyes and Cinderkit is a dark smoky she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes. Cinderkit flopped around blindly and mewed. Brightfur wrapped her tail around her kits ad licked their heads. Ashkit and Cinderkit cried out for food,

"I guess they're hungry, would you like to stay?" Brightfur mewed to Redtail.

"Of course I'm going to stay, Dawnkit, Hollykit?"

"Can we go now" Hollykit mewed with slight annoyance. Dawnkit sneezed and alarmed Brightfur.

"Are you ok?" Brightfur said in a worried tone.

"No I've been sneezing ad coughing for ever!"

"You better see Spottedleaf, whitecough is a problem in leaf-bare."

"Ok" Dawnkit mewed then raced to the medicine den. She entered to see Spottedleaf talking to Leafpaw. Leafpaw was Spottedleaf's apprentice and the future medicine cat! Suddenly they heard a yowl from the clan clearing and saw a Shadowclan warrior, Clawface.

* * *

A/N: My next chapter is just going to be names and pictures and discriptions, hope you like the story so far!

~Hollyclaw (p.s I love the name Hollyclaw so that's what I'm going to end my A/N with)


	4. Chapter 4

Leafpaw- Tan tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes, white chest, faintly white paws, soft, silky fur with a soft muzzle -short haired cat. (I'm not that good in descriptions so to see what Leafpaw looks like go to warriors wiki then type in Leafpool and look at the character pixels and look at the warrior version, that is what this Leafpaw looks like.

Dawnkit: white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes with a soft fluffy tail- medium haired cat.

Hollykit: black she-cat with a white tipped tail, white chest, white stripe from her forehead to the white tip on the tail, leaf green eyes- Medium hared cat.

Wolfkit: Wolf like markings and colors, tom with ice blue eyes- short haired cat.

Blackkit: Black tom with faint gray stripes and green eyes- short haired cat.

Brightfur: Calico she-cat with ocean-blue eyes- medium haired cat.

Redtail-small, dark, dappled tortoiseshell tom, with a distinctive, bushy tail as red as fox fur, with amber eyes- Medium haired cat.

Spottedleaf- small, slender, lithe, orange-and-brown,dark tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat, small white paws,a white chest,and a white muzzle. One of her eyes is rimmed with darker fur than the other, she has a black tipped, gold-and-brown striped tabby tail, and soft fur. She has a mottled face with a soft, small pink nose, and warm, large, pale,clear amber eyes- short haired cat.

Goldenflower- sleek,pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, a soft head, and a small nick on one ear.

Bluestar- large, lithe, lean, hard-muscled, compact, pale blue-gray she-cat with soft, thick, dense, long fur, a broad face, a broad head, silver hair tinged around her muzzle and tail, a torn ear, broad shoulders, a scar that parts the fur across her shoulders, a long, sleek tail, and piercing, round, wide, clear, brilliant, ice-blue eyes.

Lionheart-big, broad-shouldered, bulky, pale golden brown tabby tom with green eyes, tufty fur, and thicker fur around his neck, like a lion's mane.

* * *

A/N this is all the descriptions I can think of that are significant in the story so that's it for now.

~Hollyclaw


	5. Chapter 5

Leafpaw, Spottedleaf, and Dawnkit ran into the clan center to see Clawface fighting with Lionheart. Lionheart was brutally wounded with bites, cute, gashes, and slashes embedded in his fur. Clawface jumped off of Lionheart and hissed,

"Soon all of your clan will bow to Shadowclan!" then Brokenstar rushed through the clearing.

"Clawface!, Yellowfang is gone!"

"So let that old flea bag die, we have real work to do!" Brokenstar leaped at Bluestar but she dodged and fought him vigorously. In the commotion Dustpaw snuck out of camp into the woods. Bluestar and Ravenwing were fighting Brokenstar while Clawface rushed toward the Medicine den.

"If you don't have a medicine cat you can't heal you pathetic cats!" Then apprentices from Shadowclan sprang out,

"Apprentices attack!" Brokenstar yowled. The apprentices who looked to young to fight began to rush the other apprentices. Firepaw and Sandpaw didn't fight the other apprentices just blocked there feebly moves. Flamepaw, a Shadowclan apprentice, attacked Firepaw but failed. Flamepaw lay on the ground exhausted when Leafpaw carried him to the medicine den and lied him down.

"Stay there" then she rushed out again. he apprentices had fled and now there wa only Clawface and Brokenstar fighting. Brokenstar has severe wounds and was close to loosing his last life. Firepaw and Sandpaw protected the nursery while warriors defended the camp from any other intruders. Clawface had been knocked over by the flow of apprentices before that he didn't get to the medicine den until now. He sprang at Spottedleaf but Leafpaw head-butted him aside.

"Don't touch her!" and Leafpaw leaped in-front of Spottedleaf guarding her.

"Stupid apprentice nothing gets in my way!" Clawface pinned Leafpaw and bit down hard on her neck then Dawnkit not knowing what else to do got behind him and bit tail. Clawface let out a yowl of pain and got off of Leafpaw. Spottedleaf dragged Leafpaw deep into the medicine den.

"Stupid kit! you'll pay!" then he picked Dawnkit up by the scruff and ran. Redtail chased after him. Brokenstar lay dead in the center of the camp with Bluestar yowling in triumph. Bluestar then helped Lionheart to the medicine den. Redtail caught up with Clawface at the ravine.

"Im going to drop her in!" Clawface threatened.

"No!" Redtail leaped at Clawface biting his leg and pulling him in. Redtail then took Dawnkit from his jaw and set her down. Redtail faced Clawface and hissed. Then a cat with a strong scent of Shadowclan came out.

"Yellowfang!" Clawface spat

"I'll deal with you later!" Clawface growled at Redtail. Then Clawface fought Yellowfang to the edge of the ravine and her hind leg slipped, she hung off the edge pleading.

"Clawface help me!"

"No" then he bit her paws making her fall into the ravine with a everlasting yowl. Clawface turned to Redtail but he had disappeared with Dawnkit. Redtail arrived at camp to see cats gathering around Highrock. Redtail set Dawnkit down listened.

"Our Apprentices have shown great courage protecting the clan, I think it is time we have two more warriors, and we have a new kit but she was not born here, Flame'paw' come up here!" a tiny kit sized she-cat with a black pelt and yellow with a hint of red eyes pads out with her head low and her tail down into the clearing.

"Flamepaw how many moons are you?"

"f-four mo-ons"

"Four moons? Then why are you an apprentice?"

"Brokensta-r for-rced me-e"

"Well since you are four moons old you will be known as Flamekit, Goldenflower can you suckle her?"

"I can't my own kits are arriving soon." Bluestar nodded

"Can you Bridleface?"

"I can"

"Then it is decided, Flamekit will be another kit of Thuderclan, but some sad news, in the commotion Dustpaw escaped, but its time for the apprentices" cats gasped but quickly quieted down.

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Firepaw, Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" they meowed in unison

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Firetail and Sandpelt. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." then Bluestar rested her chin in their heads.

"Firetail! Sandpelt! Firetail! Sandpelt!" the clan cheered and they both raised their heads in pride.

"Meeting dismissed!" Bluestar yowled and Dawnkit slipped into the Medicine den while the cats congratulated Firetail and Sandpelt.

'Spottedleaf?" Dawnkit whispered

"Come in" Spottedleaf sounded grim and was hanging her head over Leafpaw

"Whats wrong?"

"Leafpaw, is dead" Dawnkit gasped

"she died!"

"Yes" then a spirit rose out of Leafpaw and turned towards Dawnkit.

"Dawnkit, _the dusty past will ravage the clan with claws as sharp as a black soul stare, and only a shining dawn with the voice of a howling wolf with the courage as red as Holly can save them_"

"what?"

"Just tell Spottedleaf she will know, and Dawnkit I will always be with you" then she swirled into stardust and flew into the chest of another cat and the other cat's coat changed to look just like Leafpaw and gasped and her eyes went wide then she shook her head and went on padding to the nursery. Dawnkit blinked.

"Spottedleaf?"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something" Dawnkit told Spottedleaf everything and Spottedleaf nodded and padded out of the medicine den. Dawnkit repeated the prophecy in her head.

"What does that mean?" then she got tugged aside and quickly saw her camp get farther and farther away. She tried to yowl but couldn't. She looked up to see her in the jaws of Clawface and Dustpaw running beside him deep into the forest away from the clans.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTICE!**

**So this has happened before and I'm typing it again. ugh. When I thought of this story I had it all planned out, then I wrote the first chapter and got major writers block for a long time when I didn't update at all. Now I am having more ideas for different stories for my other favorite thing to type Warriors Cats. Now I have writers block for almost all my stories (This one, The new world, and New element) only have one-two chapters though. I want to write but I can't. The worst part is I feel like I have to much and If I delete this Fanfic then I will get the same idea and start to retype it, trust me its happened before. So I have decided to discontinue 'The New World" and delete it and never retype it again. I am going to replace it with a Warriors Cats fanfiction and For 1 hour every night I am going to go down the list and pop out a chapter for each fanfiction.  
**

**UPDATED NOTICE**

**I have been trying to come up with more fanfcitions but whenever I have time when im not playing games (And im laying games from when get hme from school to 8:30) I spend time with my family so it might actually take awhile to get more chapters ;-; sorry.**

**NOTICE END!**

* * *

Soon the three cats reached a fence. Dustpaw slipped through the white fence and meowed

"Ok Clawface hand her over while you come through." Clawface reached the tiny kit through the hole and wiggled through himself.

"Why are you taking me?" Dawnkit mewed.

"To a far away place" Dustpaw snickered. Clawface and Dustpaw carried on the journey with Dawnkit in Clawface's mouth. They finally arrived at a twoleg nest.

"Here we are." Dustpaw went up to the back door and scratched at it.

"Why a twoleg nest?"

"Because no one will expect us here" a twoleg opened the door and the three cats stepped in. About two moons later Dawnkit was a day away from becoming an apprentice an she was stuck a kittypet. Dustpaw ,now Dust, had tried to get closer to her and had acted nice to her. But then Clawface banned him from going near me for some reason saying that Dust just wanted to "keep his bloodline going" and that he would kill him if he lay a paw on her. She looked longingly out the window for the clans. That morning the twoleg opened the door and Dawnkit dashed for the gate, but it was closed.

Soon Dust and Clawface padded out into the garden. They started fighting and soon Dawnkit smelled something unfamiliar, a dog. The twolegs closed the door to the house so there was no escape. Then the gate flew open and a giant dog bounded through the gate and Dust jumped aside and the beast took Clawface into his jaws. He flailed Clawface around and pranced with him in it's jaws until he threw him into a wall. The Twolegs had been gone by this time. The dog smacked his paw down hard on Clawface's neck after biting him and snapped Clawface's neck. His blood spilled everywhere and the dog retreated. Dawnkit and Dust just stood there then Dust turned to Dawnkit and winked. Dawnkit became mad and flew herself at Dust and clawed at his face. Dust easily pinned her to the ground but she slipped a paw out and raked a claw down his face.

Dust jumped off with big yowl giving Dawnkit just enough time to escape him and squeeze through a hole in the white fence. She looked back through the hole and saw Dust running at her with a bloody eye and face. He stopped at the hole because he was to muscled and broad shoulders to fit through. He jumped onto the top of the fence and tried to jump down but slipped and landed on his leg. Dawnkit heard a snap and she ran. She had watched the way that Dust and Clawface had took her and ran and ran until she saw the forest.

* * *

She arrived at the camp entrance and stopped, she crouched down and snuck through the undergrowth. She perked her ears and heard a rustle of bushes from behind her. Suddenly a small black and white tom jumped out and pinned her down. She struggle but couldn't get free. The tom bit down on her shoulder and she yowled. Redtail and Bluestar rushed to the bushes and saw Dawnkit and Bluestar pulled the black and white appretice off of her.

"Swiftpaw don't you recognize who that is!" Redtail yelled at the apprentice.

"No... that is a kittypet loner... a kittyloner!" , Redtail sighed. Redtial sniffed Dawnkit but she ran up to him and nuzzled him

"Dawnkit why do you smell like a kittypet and a loner?" Redtail licked behind his daughters ear.

"Dustpaw and Clawface took me to a Twolegnest and we al stayed there, then Clawface got killed by a dog and I took the chance to escape Dustpaw." Redtail smiled

"Good job Dawnkit, how many moon are you now?" Redtail asked but knew how old she was.

"I'm 6 moons is now! And so is Wolfkit, and Hollykit!" she paused for a second, "And Blackkit" she said with a slight snarl. Redtail looked sympathetic,

"You know Blackkit was there for your sister when you got taken" Redtail said in a sympathetic tone.

"He did?" Dawnkit asked. But before Redtail could answer her Bluestar had left with Swiftpaw and leaped onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to gather there own prey gather beneath the Highrock!" Bluestar yowled. Redtail and Dawnkit padded into camp and soon Dawnkit was tackled by a black blur.

'Ohmystarclanimsogladyourbackimissedyousomuch!" Hollykit said as fast as lightning and she got off of Dawnkit ad nuzzled her. Brightfur came over and licked her daughters forehead then Bluestar meowed,

"As you all can see Dawnkit has returned!" the clan let lose loud meows of agreement and joy. Bluestar silenced them.

"Most of you know that we have four kits today who are the age of 6 moons, Dawnkit, Wolfkit, Hollykit, and Blackkit step forward" They all padded out then sat down and Wolfkit and Blackkit had there chest puffed out in ride while Dawnkit and Hollykit kept there head tall.

"Hollykit, from this day forward you will be known as Hollypaw, Whitestorm will be your mentor" Hollypaw beamed and lightly touched noses to Whitestorm.

"Blackkit, from this day forward you will be known as Blackpaw, Longtail will be your mentor" Blackpaw touched noses to Longtail.

"Wolfkit, from this day forward you will be known as Wolfpaw, Redtail will be our mentor" Wolfkit touched Redtail's nose with pride.

"Lastly, Dawnkit, from this day forward you will be known as Dawnpaw, I will be your mentor" Dawnpaw touched noses with Bluestar excitedly and thought '_The leader is my mentor!'_ then Bluestar called,

"Now every new apprentice should go make a nest in the apprentice den and rest, I bet all of your mentors have a lot to teach you tomorrow." All of the new mentors nodded.

"Meeting Dismissed!" she yowled then leaped off of the Highrock and into her den. As told all of the new apprentices went into the apprentice den and picked a nest. Dawnpaw was in a corner and had Hollypaw at her side ad Wolfpaw in front of her. Blackpaw was sleeping next to Hollypaw and away from Dawnpaw. She curled up and rested her head on her soft paws and put her tail over her muzzle and felt cozy and warm and slowly drifted to sleep. Right before she fell asleep she though, _'Now my journey will begin to become the best warrior I can be!'_ and she soon was overcome by sleep.


End file.
